Human (playable)
Death Knight, Hunter, Monk | language = Common | population = 190,000 | start = Northshire Valley, Elwynn Forest | capital = Stormwind City | leader = | mount = Horse }} Humans – Con người ở Stormwind là một những chủng tộc phe Alliance có thể chơi trong World of Warcraft. Họ là loài có sức phản kháng, đã vượt qua cuộc xâm lăng của loài orcs hung dữ trong Đại chiến thứ nhất. Trong Đại chiến lần hai, quân đội của Stormwind tiến lên cùng Alliance of Lordaeron để chiếm lại quê hương Azeroth của họ. Sau chiến thắng của Đại chiến lần hai, Stormwind được xây dựng lại và nên văn minh của loài người một lần nữa bắt đầu tỏa sáng xuống vùng đất phía nam. Theo WoW Census, con người là chủng tộc được chọn khi chơi nhiều thứ hai trong World of Warcraft. Lý lịch Những người con của Stormwind là những kẻ tự hào và ngoan cường. Họ dũng cảm chiến đấu với loài Orc - Horde qua nhiều thế hệ như thành viên của Grand Alliance. Ngay khi họ nghĩ rằng cuối cùng hòa bình đã lập lại sau khi chiến tranh đã tàn phá vương quốc của họ, một bóng đêm còn đen tối hơn lại phủ xuống thế giới. Lực lượng Scourge - undead tung ra bệnh dịch và cái chết lên nhân loại và đã thành công trong việc hủy diệt vương quốc phía bắc của con người Lordaeron]. Vài người còn sống sót chạy trốn về phía nam đến với sự bảo vệ từ Stormwind. Ngay khi undead tấn công, đội quân quỷ dữ Burning Legion cũng bắt đầu cuộc xâm lăng hủy diệt thế giới. Những chiến binh của tộc người đứng lên chống lại Legion và giúp bảo vệ thế giới khỏi sự hủy diệt kề bên. Trong gần sáu năm sau, lực lượng phòng thủ Stormwind dũng cảm đứng vững trước mọi mối đe dọa mảnh đất thiêng liêng của họ. Nằm ở chân đồi của Elwynn Forest, Stormwind City là một trong những pháo đài cuối cùng của con người trên thế giới. Vua trị vì những người con của Stormwind, vẫn kiên định trong cam kết của họ với Grand Alliance. Được hỗ trợ bởi đồng minh của họ, quân đội của Stormwind một lần nữa lại được gọi đi chiến đấu Horde man rợ trên chiến trường xa xôi. Với việc quân đội bảo vệ Stormwind đã đi, việc phòng thủ Stormwind giao cho những người dân. Bạn phải bảo vệ vương quốc chống những người xâm phạm, và săn lùng những kẻ phản bội đang tìm cách phá hủy nó từ bên trong. Giờ là thời khắc cho những người anh hùng. Giờ là lúc chương vĩ đại nhất nhân loại được kể tới. Được khích lệ với sự trở lại của vị vua anh hùng của họ, Varian Wrynn, con người kiêu hãnh của Stormwind đã dẫn dắt Alliance tới chiến thắng trong cuộc chiến chống lại Lich King. Mặc dù thành công, chiến dịch ở Northrend quá hao tổn, và loài người thúc đẩy việc nắm giữ các vị trí chiến lược của họ trên toàn thế giới. Dưới sự lãnh đạo táo bạo của Varian, loài người tự củng cố lực lượng cho cuộc xung đột mới với kẻ thù lâu năm của họ, Horde. Tuy nhiên, khi hiểm họa cataclysm lan ra khắp thế giới, những mối đe dọa xưa lại một lần nữa phát sinh ngay gần quê hương. Giờ đây nhiệm vụ bảo vệ đất nước và gìn giữ danh dự của loài người thuộc về bạn. Ngoại hình Màu da con người có cả tối và sáng. Mắt họ màu xanh, nâu, xám. Tóc người màu nâu, đen, vàng hay đỏ. Con người có dáng như trong hiện thực, với đàn ông có tóc ngắn và phụ nữ tóc dài hơn. Đàn ông thường để râu. Con người trung bình cao 6 feet và nặng 180 pounds, và đàn ông nói chung cao và nặng hơn phụ nữ. Nhân vật Người chơi loài người xuất phát từ Thung lũng Northshire, một khu vực nhỏ ở phía bắc Elwynn Forest. Các chỉ số ban đầu Khả năng riêng ; - passive :Spirit tăng 3%. ; - passive :Danh vọng (Reputation) theo Faction thu được nhiều hơn 10%. ; - instant - 2 min cooldown :Chủ động giải thoát khỏi mọi hiệu ứng ngăn cản di chuyển hay làm mất khả năng điều khiển nhân vật. ; - passive :Expertise với One-Handed Swords và Two-Handed Swords tăng thêm 3. ; - passive :Expertise với One-Handed Maces và Two-Handed Maces tăng thêm 3. ; - passive (Removed in patch 4.0.1) :Tăng khả năng phát hiện stealth – tàng hình 5 điểm (1 level). Các lí do của khả năng riêng Con người chọn dùng Gươm và Búa từ xưa. Những vũ khi này trở thành biểu tượng công lý trong văn hóa cũng như võ thuật. Một trong những ưu thế lớn nhất mà loài người có được là tinh thần làm việc đồng đội và lãnh đạo, nhờ đó nổi tiếng trong việc ngoại giao. Những nhà lãnh đạo đã đề xuất nên việc thành lập Alliance, và ngay cả những người dân bình thường cũng biết việc lựa chọn câu chữ có thể tạo ra sự khác biệt trong ấn tượng. Tính kiên trì của loài người là một trong những đặc điểm quan trọng nhất. Loài người sẽ tiếp tục đấu tranh vượt qua bấy kỳ khó khăn nào. Đối mặt với cuộc xâm lăng của Orc, Burning Legion, và thậm chí cả Scourge, chí khí của con người không hề thay đổi. Điểm này đóng góp vào ý chí mãnh liệt của con người để sống sót, thể hiện bởi kỹ năng "Every Man for Himself" cho thấy con người sẵn sàng làm tất cả những gì cần thiết để sống sót và vượt lên đối thủ. Xã hội loài người hay có vấn đề với tội phạm hơn các loài khác. Human societies tend to have more problems with crime than those of other races. Điều này được minh chứng rõ nhất bởi sự nổi dậy của Defias và Syndicate, và còn nhiều chuyện tương tự nhỏ hơn. Để đối phó lại, con người phát triển kỹ năng Perception – Nhận thức. Khi nghi ngờ có gì không ổn, họ sẽ lắng nghe và quan sát cẩn thận xem có kẻ thủ ẩn náu. Những loài khác, đặc biệt là night elf, thấy khá lạ, vì khả năng tự nhiên con người khá kém trong điều kiện ít sáng.. Lí do có các Class *Death Knight : Death Knight "thế hệ mới" nhất, là Arthas Menethil, là con người. Và nhiều Death Knights đó là các paladin bị biến chất thành điên loạn và tàn nhẫn hay bị giết và biến thành chiến binh ma. *Hunter : Như các loài khác, Con người làm bạn với thú trong cuộc sống và chiến trận, và nhiều người làm trinh sát trong nơi hoang dã thích dùng cung hay súng. *Mage: Con người không phải luôn nhận thức được phép thuật. Dưới thời của Lordaeron, khi dân High elf ở Quel'Thalas bị cướp phá bởi quân đội của Amani Trolls, High Elf đã cầu đến sự trợ giúp của con người để bảo vệ vương quốc của họ. Loài người đã đồng ý và sau chiến thắng, Elf đã dạy một số người phép thuật. Nó lan ra, và con người nhanh chóng làm chủ nghệ thuật arcane. Nhiều người pháp sư vĩ đại đã xuất hiện và ra đi, để lại học trò và tạo nên lực lượng phép thuật Kirin Tor hùng mạnh. *Paladin: Nhiều Paladin thời đầu là con người. Với niềm tin sắt đá vào Holy Light, Knights of the Silver Hand đã xua đuổi quỷ dữ khỏi vương quốc loài người và tẩy sạch Lordaeron. Tuy nhiên, nhiều Paladins dòng Scarlet Crusade điên lên với số còn lại, làm ô nhục Holy Light và giết tất cả những ai không theo lí tưởng "đúng đắn" của họ. *Priest: Con người có niềm tin mạnh mẽ vào Holy Light và tất nhiên cần có những học giả để dạy và truyền bá. Họ hành động vị tha, làm từ thiện và cầu chúc cho những tín hữu. *Rogue: Không phải mọi người đều là quý tộc và đáng kính trọng. Nhiều lần, lịch sử con người thay đổi do sự phản bội, đâm sau lưng, lòng tham và sự lừa dối. Trộm cắp xảy ra thường xuyên trên những đường phố đông đúc của Stormwind City và cánh đồng ở Westfall và nhiều người dân buộc phải trộm cắp để sống sót. *Warlock: Không phải tất cả các phù thủy con người có những ý định tốt. Nhiều người trở lên biến chất, tìm kiếm quyền lực và chìm sâu vào ma thuật. Trái tim của họ đang bị đầu độc bởi tham lam và ích kỷ, và phần lớn đi mất trí và tham gia Hội động bóng đêm hoặc để cho mình bị thao túng bởi các thực thể kinh khủng của twisting nether. *Warrior: Với lịch sử đấu tranh và vinh quang, nhiều người đã cầm gươm hay khiên để bảo vệ gia đình, niềm tự hào và đất nước. Videos 425px 425px Xem thêm *Human magic *Human technology Link ngoài it:Umani di Stormwind pl:Human (playable)